I like it rough
by Brilliantim
Summary: Kurt wakes up next to a stranger, hung over and without any memory of the previous night. Awkward? Well, you'd be surprised! A oneshot which is basically just smut. Woho!


**Author's Note: Oh god, this is**** just shameful. It's the dirtiest thing I have ever written. HAHAHA. I didn't mean for it to come out this way, but I just couldn't stop it. I think I will have a permanent blush on my face after this. It's a bit funny too, in the beginning at least (maybe it's just me that thinks so though, I laughed out loud when I wrote it :P). But it's mostly smutty, smutty, smutty. With a pain!kink in it as well, so if you're not into that maybe your shouldn't read. (Also, in this, Kurt and Blaine have never met before and none of them are virgins. Just so you know ;P)**

**Gooosh, I am nervous as to what you'll say. Hahah, I hope you'll like it at least a little. I love you all darlings :3**

**Also, this is dedicated to my lovely Andrea. I love you so much girl. **

**Now, on with the reading!**

**. . . . .**

**I like it rough.**

It was very late when Kurt Hummel woke up on Saturday, and Kurt Hummel never slept past 8:30. _Never_ _ever!_ Now it was 11 o'clock and as he opened his eyes, the sunlight that poured in from the window almost burned his eyes out of their sockets. He quickly squeezed them shut and sighed. Why hadn't he pulled the curtain down last night? He never forgot that. He made a move to sit up, but his head throbbed so painfully at the action that he slumped back into the bed with a groan. That's when he realised his bed felt very weird. Too little thread count in the sheets for his delicate body and the pillow was too soft. That's when he realised that it wasn't _his_ bed he was sleeping in. Just as the realisations hit him, someone stirred right next to him. He opened his eyes just to see an arm come flying from someone hidden under the covers and landing on Kurt's stomach, sliding around his waist and pulling him closer. _Oh my god, where am I? And who is that? And why am I naked?_

Kurt was trying very hard not to panic, looking around the room from where he was pinned under the guy's arm. He could see that it was a _guy_ by looking at his arm, which was a very nice arm by the way. The room was very big, and it seemed to belong to a guy about his age. From what Kurt could gather, the guy was a bit of a nerd, Harry Potter posters all over his walls. It looked like it was a wealthy house from what Kurt could see of the furniture, but why the hell was he even observing that right now? He had to get out from under this guy. He had to get the hell out of this bed and the hell out of this house! How drunk had he been last night, really? He couldn't remember anything at all. Not even what this guy looked like, which was more than embarrassing and Kurt would never have believed this about himself had he not just woken up in the bed of a stranger. He poked the hand that was on his belly firmly, but that backfired as the guy just tightened his grip and pulled Kurt so close into his side that Kurt could feel his warm naked body against his. _Oh shit, this is bad._

He cleared his throat, squirming a little. The guy stirred a bit more so Kurt coughed once, very loudly and the guy groaned and finally brought his arm away to hide further under the covers, mumbling something incoherently. Kurt sat up and stared at the contours of the person under those covers, too curious for his own good about who was under there.

"Excuse me?" he called out sharply, the loudness of his own voice aching inside his hung over head. The guy under the covers practically flew up into a sitting position at Kurt's voice, finally realising he wasn't alone. He blinked twice before adjusting his eyes and turned to face Kurt.

_Oh my god._

He was the most beautiful person Kurt had ever seen, and that was saying something since this guy was just as much hung over as Kurt, his curly black hair sticking up in weird ways and his face had bed-markings on his cheek. The other guy was staring at him just as intensively, their eyes locked on each other for a second before he seemed to snap out of it.

"Ehrm… good morning" he said awkwardly. Kurt smiled and tried desperately to remember this guy's name. But he couldn't even remember _meeting_ him, couldn't remember getting into this bed and couldn't remember… _Did I sleep with _him_? Oh my God, I wish I could remember _that_! _

"Hi…" Kurt smiled stiffly and made a move to get out of the bed. He took the cover and brought it around himself and stood up, a loud yelp coming from the guy and he turned around to see the stark-naked body lying exposed on the bed. _Ah right… only one big fucking cover._

Kurt blushed to the roots of his hair and threw the cover back on top of the guy only to realise that now _he_ was standing there in front of said guy just as naked and exposed. He almost whimpered with embarrassment as he threw himself back on the bed and dived under the cover again, careful not to touch the man that was also naked under it. He closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing when he heard the laughter from beside him. He turned his head just to see the guy glancing at him, and when their eyes met he burst into a hysterical giggle. Kurt raised his eyebrow disapprovingly and shook his head, but he could feel himself smiling for some reason, even though he was still blushing deeply. The guy calmed down after a minute or so more, looking at Kurt curiously.

"So… how do we get out of here?" he asked and Kurt snorted with laughter as he now also burst into a fit of giggles. Soon he was followed and they both laughed for what seemed hours at the absurdity of the situation.

"I guess… If you go first and I… look away?" Kurt asked when he'd finally calmed down. The guy smiled and nodded and Kurt faced the window as the man got out of bed to search for his clothes. Kurt had to fight his urge to look at him, it had all happened too quickly before, but what he'd seen had been just _perfect_. Kurt almost hated himself for not remembering last night, this guy was utterly gorgeous. He heard the guy shuffling around for a few minutes and then he cleared his throat so Kurt thought it was safe to turn around. He was standing beside the bed and he was wearing a very odd expression, something between awkwardness and amusement.

"Uhm, well… I'll just… be downstairs…" he said, blushing for some reason as he saw something on the bookshelf that was on the opposite side of the room.

"Yeah… right! That's perfect!" Kurt agreed quickly, wanting the guy to just leave, which he did fortunately. When he was at the door he turned around, a small smile on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Your underwear is on the shelf over there," he pointed to the bookshelf, "in case you're wondering." And then he hurriedly fled downstairs while Kurt groaned and got out of the bed to dress himself.

**. . . . .**

As Kurt was walking down the stairs he realised just how sore he was. He could hardly walk, his ass hurt so much. _Jesus Christ, what had actually happened? How rough had they even been?_

He noticed that the house was very tidy, much too tidy for there to have been a party there just last night. Kurt almost gasped as he realised he must've come home with this guy. Actually followed him to his house, knowing exactly what would happen. Kurt knew he'd been desperate for sex for quite some time now, but he had never expected this out of himself. It's wasn't that he was disappointed, he was just surprised. He had no idea where the front door was, so he couldn't just leave. He didn't even know where the hell he was so he figured he _had_ to talk to the guy so he could ask where to find his car. He went searching; the house was so damn big he felt like he was in a castle or something. Finally he came into a large kitchen, and at the table 'his' guy was sitting, sipping at coffee with black reading glasses on and looking so fucking perfect that Kurt almost lost his breath. He looked up when he heard Kurt enter the room and smiled. _Oh god he's beautiful._

The guy was staring at him as if he now knew perfectly well why he'd decided on fucking Kurt sore last night, and Kurt felt himself blush. This might be the most embarrassing and also most thrilling thing he'd ever done in his eighteen year old life.

"Coffee?" the guy asked and pointed to another full cup next to his on the table. Kurt smiled too at that, because how was he supposed to refuse coffee at the vulnerable, hung over state he was in?

"Thanks!" he accepted and went to sit down next to the guy. He took a careful sip, and immediately felt his brain healing. _Oh my, this coffee is good._ He glanced at the coffee machine and saw that it was probably more expensive than half of his wardrobe or something. He looked at his hands instead.

"So… this is a bit awkward…" the guy finally chuckled after a few minutes of strained silence and Kurt looked up at him, almost laughing at the smirk the guy was wearing on his face.

"Yeah, yeah it really is." Kurt agreed and shook his head disbelievingly. "I've never done this 'morning after' thing before…"

"Me neither."

"_Really_?" Kurt joked, raising his eyebrow questioningly.

"Why, do I look like the type that usually bring people home and fuck them?" the guy feigned a horrified offended look and Kurt snorted with laughter into his coffee. "I'm hurt!"

"Well how do you explain this behaviour then good sir?" Kurt played along, and the look the guy gave him was so freaking hot that Kurt nearly choked on his coffee.

"I suppose I couldn't help myself when you wore those jeans." he wiggled his eyebrows playfully as Kurt blushed.

"Scandalous!" he exclaimed and put a hand over his heart dramatically. They both laughed a little and then returned to their coffee. _Jesus, this can't be normal, right? You were supposed to sneak out before the guy noticed you, not sit and laugh with them over coffee in the morning. This isn't how things are supposed to be like. Are they?_

"This is a bit embarrassing but… uhm, what's your name again?" the guy asked and Kurt laughed again, which was odd considering that Kurt barely ever laughed otherwise, and this morning he'd done more of it than he'd done in months.

"Right, right!" he straightened in his chair and extended a hand, "Kurt!"

"Blaine!" the guy grinned as he took Kurt's hand, "I do believe we already met though!" he winked. He fucking _winked_. Oh damn, Kurt was still holding his hand, and it felt so good. His hand was a bit rough, not at all as soft as Kurt's but they still felt good. He quickly withdrew his hand and brought it to the back of his neck, blushing again. Blaine was smirking at him, the look in his eyes so sexy that Kurt had to swallow audibly.

"Yeah, well, I suppose I should be on my way…" he muttered awkwardly, standing up. But then Blaine also stood up, and without a warning, he'd grabbed a hold of Kurt's arm and pulled him close, their lips connecting immediately. Kurt was in shock as to what was going on at first, standing there as Blaine kissed him. Then he actually realised that _Blaine was kissing him_, and he was just _standing_ there like an _idiot_. He brought his hand up to Blaine's curls and pressed his lips even closer, feeling Blaine wrap his arms around his waist. Kurt licked Blaine's upper lip and he opened his mouth up for Kurt to slide his tongue inside. Blaine moaned loudly as Kurt started licking around his mouth, tangling his fingers deeper into Blaine's hair and pulling on it. Blaine groaned and brought his hands down to Kurt's ass, squeezing it hard. Kurt had a feeling Blaine must've done that the other night as well because it kind of hurt, but the pain just added to the pleasure. Yeah, Kurt Hummel had a minor pain kink, it was true. He bucked his hips into Blaine's and could feel his erection against his. He gasped, and pulled away from Blaine's mouth to breathe before he fainted from loss of air. Blaine was clutching him tight, not letting him get far away, and he _really_ didn't want to.

"Fuck" Blaine breathed into Kurt's neck, kissing him feverishly just below his ear, making Kurt shiver, "You're so… God!"

"Hnnng!" was pretty much the only thing Kurt could respond since Blaine had taken his earlobe in his mouth and started sucking. "Bl-Blaine!"

"Mmm Kurt?" Blaine murmured hotly against Kurt's neck, kissing down it as his fingers trailed from Kurt's ass to try and pull his shirt up over his head.

"I-I… I think... bedroom?" _What the hell are you doing Kurt Hummel? You can't sleep with him again? You don't even know him. You were drunk last night. You are not drunk now. Do. Not. Sleep. With. Hi…_

"_OHGODYEAH!_" Blaine groaned loudly, quickly interrupting Kurt's train of thought and changing them into _Yes, yes, yes, I am fucking Blaine again!_

Kurt moaned as Blaine put his lips back on Kurt's, practically ravishing his mouth, and pulling him with him in the process as he headed for the stairs. It was a bit awkward, but neither of them seemed able to pull away. When they reached the stairs it became impossible to stay connected though, so they finally separated. Kurt headed up the stairs first, casting Blaine a filthy look from over his shoulder and pulling his shirt over his head. Blaine moaned as he too took his shirt off, and they were practically running now. When they reached Blaine's bedroom door, Blaine brought his fingers to the hemline of Kurt's pants and pulled him into himself before crashing them both into the door. He bit hard on Kurt's lower lip, making Kurt whimper with pleasure-pain. Blaine grinded his erection against Kurt's, their moans mingling together. They stood there pressed against the door for a few minutes, their grinding becoming harder and faster and their breathing almost non-existent except for a few gasps. When Kurt felt as though me might come any second he pushed Blaine away forcefully. He licked his upper lip seductively as he opened the door, stepping into the bedroom slowly. Blaine followed hurriedly, shaking with need and lust. Kurt started to wiggle out of his pants and Blaine exhaled raggedly, his eyes fluttering close at the sight. When he opened them again Kurt was standing right in front of him, completely naked. He couldn't move. Kurt was the absolutely most beautiful person he'd ever seen, all over. From head to toe there was nothing but perfection and he could feel the smile creeping onto his face as he took in the man standing before him. Blaine felt his heart beat impossibly faster when Kurt made an impatient noise in the back of his throat and brought his hands out to help Blaine out of his pants. Blaine laughed fondly for a second before he felt Kurt's fingers brushing sharply over his erection as he slid the pants and boxers down and Blaine stepped out of them. Kurt let his fingers roam Blaine's body hungrily and Blaine simply let his hands rest on Kurt's hips, his eyes closed. Kurt held his breath as he felt Blaine's skin under his tingling fingertips, almost not believing he wasn't still asleep and dreaming. How had he managed to score such a perfect guy? Sure, he didn't know him that well, he might be an asshole, but from what Kurt had gathered, that wasn't the case. Even though they were very rough with each other, there was also softness in their actions. Some kind of mutual admiration and adoration. Kurt realised that this actually meant something to him, that he wanted to see Blaine again after this. This wasn't just sex, it was something more. Although right now sex was pretty much the deal, and that thought brought him back to the present. He leaned forward and took Blaine's nipple in his mouth, almost biting it. Blaine's back arched into the touch and he slid his hands down to Kurt's ass once again, almost caressing it before squeezing down. Kurt moaned and brought his arms to the small of Blaine's back, pulling them closer and backing towards the bed. He suddenly felt the edge of the bed into the back of his knees and fell back, Blaine landing over him with a soft "Oof!" from both of them. They slid farther up on the bed and when Kurt was deeply nestled into the soft pillows Blaine lowered his body down on top of him, the sensation too much for both of them and Kurt gave out a strangled cry while Blaine muffled his whimper into Kurt's neck. He started sucking and licking as he grinded down hard onto Kurt. Kurt was gasping and whimpering and squirming and he didn't even know how long he was going to last because he was so turned on he could barely see.

"K-Kurt, how… h-how do you..?" Blaine trailed of, but Kurt thought he understood what the question was.

"Rough," he answered, blushing deeply at admitting this, "I like it rough!"

"_Ohfuckinghell!_" Blaine sounded almost animalistic as he groaned, grabbing hold of Kurt's hips as he brought him with him into a sitting position, "You want it rough _Gaga_? I'll give you rough!"

Kurt whimpered and shifted so that he was sitting in Blaine's lap, feeling Blaine's hard cock underneath him. He gave out a piercing cry as Blaine's hand suddenly connected to his ass, the pleasure of the sting almost too much and he shook in anticipation of the next slap. Blaine slapped him a few more times, each time making Kurt scream. "Kurt, oh my god, those noises, _don't you fucking stop_!" Blaine ordered him and slapped him extra hard one more time, before leaning in and kissing him roughly. The kiss was teeth and spit and tongues and Kurt was grinding down so hard on Blaine's cock that Blaine had to squeeze his eyes shut tightly in concentration not to come.

"Just fuck me Blaine, fuck me, pleaseplease_please_!" Kurt begged, scratching his nails down Blaine's back, surely leaving deep marks. Blaine almost howled as he reached for the lube which was on top of the bedside table, sticky from last nights use. He slicked three fingers up and brought them to Kurt's ass. He quickly slid one in, and Kurt winced. He was quite open still from the previous night, but he was so sore. It wasn't as if he didn't enjoy the pain though…

"Just put them all in Blaine," he whimpered impatiently into Blaine's neck. Blaine's breathing was incredibly ragged, and he brought all three fingers to Kurt's hole.

"Okay baby?" he asked, and Kurt shivered involuntarily at the nickname. Instead of answering he just lowered himself down onto the fingers, screaming out as Blaine understood and pushed them in with force, hitting his prostate immediately.

"_HOLY. FUCKING. CRAP_!" he screamed, his back arching impossibly much and Blaine planted hungry kisses to his chest as he thrust his fingers into Kurt. "N-now Bla-aine, fuck me _now_!"

"Oh trust me I will!" Blaine promised and reached for the lube again but Kurt snatched the bottle from him and squeezed some into his hand before raising himself up to take Blaine into his hand, slicking him up fast as Blaine gasped for air at the sensation. And then Kurt lowered himself down onto Blaine's cock, screaming as Blaine thrust his hips up before Kurt was finished. Blaine grabbed hold of Kurt's hips as he started rocking up, sure to leave bruises but Kurt just loved it. They kept rocking together for a while, the only sound in the room their ragged breathing and the sound of skin slapping on skin. Suddenly Blaine pushed Kurt back onto the pillows, moving with him so that he was still inside of him as he sat up on his knees instead. Kurt lifted his legs, quickly catching on, so that Blaine could place them over his shoulders and then he locked his eyes with Kurt for a second before absolutely pounding into him. Kurt's eyes rolled back into his head as this new position made Blaine hit his prostate on every thrust. Kurt was almost shouting, his eyes clenched tight together as Blaine thrust harder and faster, but Blaine kept his eyes open, staring at the beautiful man completely falling apart underneath him. And he fell in love, right there and then, with Kurt whimpering and screaming underneath him to _please, please, please go faster, please fuck me harder, _Blaine felt as though his heart might leap out of his chest. He pounded into Kurt, tears welling up in his eyes, and he felt the pool of heat low in his stomach.

"Ku-Kurt I'm close!" he told him, trying to control his shaking as he felt himself creep closer and closer to the edge. Kurt just nodded, his eyes still closed and brought his hand to his cock, but Blaine was faster. He started jerking Kurt off, almost too rough, but he couldn't really help it at the moment.

"_Bl-Blaine!_" Kurt screamed as he came, and it only took one more hard thrust for Blaine to do the same, coming deeply inside of Kurt as Kurt's come spurted all over his fist and both their stomachs. Blaine kept thrusting slowly, riding out his orgasm until he couldn't keep himself upright anymore. He slid out of Kurt and fell down next to him on the bed, trying to calm his breathing. He didn't dare to look at Kurt anymore; he didn't dare to open his mouth. He was afraid of what Kurt might say; afraid this was nothing but a fuck to him. Because to Blaine, this had been _everything_. He had never experienced something like this ever before, and he didn't know what he would do if Kurt just picked up his things and left now. Finally Kurt broke the silence.

"Oh my God Blaine, that was _amazing_!" he sounded breathless and when Blaine finally dared to sneak a glance at him, he noticed Kurt was staring at him. He smiled shyly.

"Really? I… I wasn't too… too r-rough?" he asked, completely shocked when Kurt suddenly leaned forward and kissed him. He brought his hand up to cup his cheek, deepening the kiss for a few moments before pulling away, grinning now.

"Absolutely not!" Kurt promised and snuggled into his chest, "I loved it."

"You're not gonna leave now, right?" Blaine blurted out before he could stop himself and Kurt looked up into his eyes yet again.

"I don't want too, if that's what you're asking." he told Blaine and suddenly looked away, "If you… don't want me to leave?"

"God no!" Blaine promised and Kurt smiled widely, "I actually… I'd love it if you stayed." They kissed again, almost passionately and Blaine was sure that this had meant something to Kurt as well.

"This is so freaking weird, isn't it?" Kurt asked as he pulled away, bringing his arms around Blaine and leaning his head on his shoulder. "I mean, I don't even know where I am…"

"You're at my house in Westerville, and yeah… it's a bit weird but, I like it. I like _you_ very much." Blaine started tracing circles onto Kurt's should with his finger, yawning widely.

"I like you too." Kurt whispered happily into Blaine's neck. They stayed like that until Blaine fell asleep, breathing slow and sweet. Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's neck once before closing his eyes. He too was feeling very sleepy. Sleepy and sated and actually a bit in love with the stranger by his side. If you could call a man a _stranger_ after being fucked by him in the ass. _Twice_.

**. . . . .**

**Author's Note: Jesus that ending, hahaha. Shameful, I told you! Anyway, I hope you liked this. I enjoyed writing it a bit too much for me to be considered sane, lol. Tell me what you thought of it though lovelies, was the smut any good? I am still not used to writing it so I want to know if I make mistakes and stuff. Or, if you thought it was very good I'd like to know that as well. Seriously, reviews make my weeks! Love you all my darlings, and as always, I really hope you liked this. **

**(****My tumblr is **_**tickleme-doeface . tumblr. com**_** if you wanna follow me. I wanna be friends with all of you!)**


End file.
